


Pokemon Centre

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Just a little First Meeting, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A Pokemon Au, which was very fun to write. Again, this is being posted early, and tomorrows fic will either be early or late, but after that, updates will continue normally. Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Pokemon Au, which was very fun to write. Again, this is being posted early, and tomorrows fic will either be early or late, but after that, updates will continue normally. Thank you and Enjoy!

Ray sees the light of a Pokémon centre, and sighs in relief. He walks over to it, dragging his feet due to his tiredness. He approaches it, and enters, walking straight towards the reception, where Nurse Joy is smiling politely at him.

“Hello Sir, what can I do for you tonight?” She smiles, tilting her head. Ray yawns, and hands over his single Pokéball.

“A quick check-up, and a singular room please.” Ray and Nurse Joy and quickly checks her computer.

“Unfortunately we don’t have any singular rooms, but I can put you in a double room, if you’d like.”

Ray doesn’t like the idea of sharing a room, but another night sleeping in the cold would ‘literally’ kill him.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.” He sighs, and collects his room number. Number 9, at least he’s on the ground floor. He walks down the corridor leading to the rooms, and knocks on his.

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes answers the door.

“Umm, Hey, Nurse Joy said I could share a room with you…” Ray muttered awkwardly.

“Yeah, Of course, I’m Ryan, by the way.” The guy, Ryan, says and opens the door. Ryan sits down on his bed, so Ray takes the one opposite him. He dumps his rucksack on his bed, and takes off his shoes.

“Been walking a while?” Ryan asks, quietly laughing at Ray massaging his feet.

“Yep, you wouldn’t believe it.” Ray says, and rolls his eyes dramatically.

“So, I’m going to presume you’re a Pokémon trainer,” Ryan says, making light conversation.

“Wow, you win genius of the year.” Ray replies with a smile,

Ryan laughs again, and continues with his thought anyway. “What Pokémon have you got then?”

“I’ve only got one, a Roserade.” Ray says, and as if on cue, there’s a knock on the door, which is Nurse Joy’s Wigglytuff delivering Roserade. Ray lets Roserade out of his Pokéball, and introduces him to Ryan.

“Hey there Roserade, I’m Ryan.” Ryan says to Roserade, who bows to him as a sign on respect.

“What Pokémon do you have then?” Ray asks and gives Roserade a Poképuff.

“I would bring him out, but he’s a little big for this room. I’ve got a Haxorus.” Ryan says.

“Yeah, just a tad big. Anyway, not to be rude but I’m shattered, so I’m going to turn in now.” Ray yawns, and returns Roserade to his Pokéball.

“That’s cool, I was going to go to sleep now too.” Ryan shrugs. Ray quickly changes into more comfortable clothes, and slips into bed.

The next morning comes too quickly for Ray, the light already shinning into his eyes. Ray groans and rubs his eyes, feeling around for his glasses.

“Morning, you want to come down for some breakfast?” Ryan asks, already up and ready for the day.

“Uh, yeah sure, just give me a minute.” Ray mutters, and slowly leaves the warmth of the bed. He gets ready in his usual attire, that being a purple hoodie and skinny jeans, and follows Ryan down the Pokémon centre café.

They both decide to order pancakes, although Ray adds a lot more syrup then Ryan does, and go to a table outside, with Ryan insisting that the fresh air will wake Ray up more than the sugar. 

They talk about themselves and a bit about their journey so far.

“So what do you think about double battles?” Ray asks, chewing on a mouthful of pancake.

“I like them, granted, when I have a competent team mate.” He replies.

“I heard there was an upcoming tournament, and was wondering if you were busy over the next week or so…” Ray explains, weakly attempting to ask Ryan team up with him.

“I would love to partner up with you; we can head down there together after breakfast, if you want.” Ryan says and finishes his meal.

“Yeah, it would be nice to have some company for a change.” Ray smiles, and also empties his plate.

They both return to their room and pack the small amount of belongings their carrying. They leave the centre, thanking Nurse Joy, and start their adventure to the nearby village. Neither of them knowing, that this is only the start of their long journey together, continuing over the many years to come.


End file.
